


Merle Finds her Romeo

by drowningintonothing, IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Boondock Saints
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For our right hand! - Happy Birthday!</p><p>Little Peach!<br/>It is your 16th Birthday and let me tell you something about being 16...We live in the same country so I know you can now legally stay outside longer…you can buy the first drinks on your own....You can watch FSK 16 movies (HAHA!)... No alright it is not that big of a change but I hope, that for you, the whole world changes. That you get everything you want, that you laugh every day and that you find enough things to draw and write about. That your inspiration never stops and that you fall in love with yourself, every day you look into the mirror.</p><p>I hope you enjoy what Sammi and I wrote for you ;)<br/>Xo Nicki aka adevilstear<br/>Happy Birthday my right hand. My Queen With The Wrong Crown, My fellow bad guy lover, My Scud Queen…..My talented little sister. And let me tell you something you are allowed to do a lot more at 16 then I was allowed to do in the states….that’s so freakin awesome. I want you to know that you are a talented beautiful young woman, and you need to be exactly who you want to be and to keep you beautiful head up high and take the world by storm ….you my Queen with rule this world and it will be a much prettier place when you do, you are talented in everything you do.<br/>I hope you like this story that me and Nicki wrote!<br/>Love, Sammi AKA atroubledsaint</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merle Finds her Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerleDixonsWhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerleDixonsWhiskey/gifts).



> For our right hand! - Happy Birthday!
> 
> Little Peach!  
> It is your 16th Birthday and let me tell you something about being 16...We live in the same country so I know you can now legally stay outside longer…you can buy the first drinks on your own....You can watch FSK 16 movies (HAHA!)... No alright it is not that big of a change but I hope, that for you, the whole world changes. That you get everything you want, that you laugh every day and that you find enough things to draw and write about. That your inspiration never stops and that you fall in love with yourself, every day you look into the mirror.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what Sammi and I wrote for you ;)  
> Xo Nicki aka adevilstear  
> Happy Birthday my right hand. My Queen With The Wrong Crown, My fellow bad guy lover, My Scud Queen…..My talented little sister. And let me tell you something you are allowed to do a lot more at 16 then I was allowed to do in the states….that’s so freakin awesome. I want you to know that you are a talented beautiful young woman, and you need to be exactly who you want to be and to keep you beautiful head up high and take the world by storm ….you my Queen with rule this world and it will be a much prettier place when you do, you are talented in everything you do.  
> I hope you like this story that me and Nicki wrote!  
> Love, Sammi AKA atroubledsaint

“What the hell are you doing here Merle?” Both boys were standing over her, their arms crossed over their chest.

“What does that matter?”

“Good lord girl….you act just like Murphy,” Connor says shaking his head.

“I do not,” she says looking over at Murphy.

“He’s right little sister, you do,” Murphy laughed causing her to laugh.

“Okay we need to get you back across the ocean,” Connor tells her sitting down on the couch, his head buried in his hand.

“Fuck you I ain't going!”

“Conn, maybe she can stay……she can sleep on the couch.” Murphy suggests.

“Really Murph, how are we gonna watch her and do what we do?”

“I’m grown. I don’t need a babysitter Con, I'm an adult I have been for a while.”

"What? You learned walking like 2 seconds ago. Not gonna happen. You need to go home", Con said.

"I hate you!" Merle stormed out of the flat.

"Well done brother. Now we have to find her in fuckin' Boston", Murph shook his head. "Call Romeo. We need help."

The twins call Romeo the Mexican they met on the ship coming back from Ireland. They had become real good friends with him, he had joined in with them on their mission.

“A sister…..there’s a female version of you two?”

“No not of us …..of Murph,” Connor laughs.

“Ah shit,” Rome laughed shaking his head.

“Fuck you both…..she's a good girl, and she’s tough. She can handle her own.” Murphy says more for Connor to hear than Romeo.

“Hell she would have to be to related to you two. I’ll go check the bars,” Romeo says separating from the twins.

Romeo went into many bars asking around and he ended up at Doc’s bar, going in he notices a pretty girl sitting at the bar, and throwing back shots…..he laughs to himself that must be her.

He sits down beside her ordering a beer “Have you seen the boys” Doc stuttered.

“Yeah they are out looking for their sister,” Rome answers seeing the girl beside him tense up.

“Hi there. I haven’t seen you in here before. Names Romeo - you can call me Rome.” Rome says extending his hand to the girl sitting beside him.

“Names Merle,” she answer shaking his hand.

“Merle….that's an odd name for a girl.”

“My brothers named me they are odd men,” she answers.

“Yeah they are and they are worried about you.”

“Fuck let em worry, they will find me eventually,” she says looking at him.

“You do act like Murph.” He laughs finishing his beer.

“So I have been told,” she grins.

The two talk about the boys, and how they met even though Merle knew Rome was lying to her about how they met, she was enjoying his company.

“Dammit Merle…why the hell did you just run off like that,” Connor spits a he comes in the bar.

“Maybe because my bother acts like I’m 12 instead of 22 maybe that’s why.”

“Maybe if you would stop running off like a 12 year old I wouldn’t treat you like a 12 year old, Merle.”

“Oh fuck you Con,” she says throwing down another shot.

“Both of you stop…..she’s fine we knew she would be fine. But why the hell didn’t you call Rome?” Murphy asked elbowing him.

“We were talking.”

“You two don’t need to be talking,” Con says giving Rome that protective big brother look.

“I will talk to whoever I want to,” she says.

“Good Lord okay…..talk to whoever you want to. Rome you talk to my sister and I’ll kill ya,” Connor grinned at Merle as he left the three and found a table Rome followed him sitting down with him.

“Why does he do that?”

“He does the same to me and we are the same age, he’s protective always has been.” Murphy tells her drinking his shot Doc had given to him.

“I want to stay here Murph, I don’t want to go back and live on a sheep farm my whole life” Merle says looking at her brother hoping he would understand.

“I know little sister. I’ll talk to Con, he will let you stay but you got to promise to stay out of our way and stay out of trouble.”

“Can’t promise that I won’t stay out of trouble.” Merle says turning on her stool looking back at Rome.

“No…don’t even think about it,” Murph laughs.

“Why?”

“Because he works with us……and he’s fuckin crazy and because I said no.”

“Oh…okay Connor.” Merle says turning back on her stool.

"Seriously he is weird. And he is Mexican?"

"And that means?"

Merle ordered another shot and drank it.

"Merle just promise you don't do something stupid."

"Can't promise you that big brother." Merle stood up and walked over to the table her brother and Romeo were sitting at. She placed herself next to Romeo and grinned at Connor.

"So Romeo, you and my overprotective twin-brothers work together in the meat factory?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"Wow, you are an even worse liar than these two. What do you fucking think I am stupid?" She looked over to Connor, who was drinking his beer.

"No, you are not stupid. Some things are just not made for young girls like you", Connor told her.

"Like shooting guns and wearing black masks and such stuff?"

Murphy who was sitting down next to his twin looked at her. "What?"

"Mum taught me how to shoot. And I know she taught you, too. Plus I know what you are doing. Don't need to hide that from me."

The three men stared at her, trying to find a clue if she was just bluffing.

"Goddammit you assholes.” “The Saints"", she whispered.

"Okay. Stop. We go home. NOW!", Connor commands and him and Murph' were up to their feet in a matter of seconds, pulling Merle across the street and into their apartment, while Romeo followed them.

In their flat Connor let go of Merle's arm and looked at her. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CALL US?", he screamed.

"Conn' calm down", Murphy tried to calm his twin down.

"I AM CALM."

"Yeah I can hear that."

"Okay Merle, tell us how you know"; Murphy tried to ask their sister.

"I was raised the same way you were, remember? When I saw it on the news I knew it was you. With the help of that cutie there?" She pointed at Rome and winked at him.

"Did you tell anyone?", Murphy asked.

"Am I stupid? Fuck no!"

No one said anything for a couple of seconds until Romeo started laughing.

"Dear Lord, now we have a female Saint."

"Oh no. I don't want to help you. Sorry. I really just wanna live here. Ma was making me nuts. She wouldn't even let me go to the pub. I am fucking 22, not 12."

"Ha! Good Luck. That overprotective asshole here won't even let you go to the grocery store alone", Murphy spit.

"I am not overprotective."

"Yes you are", Rome added.

"Fine. Where do you think you can sleep? It's too small here."

"I can sleep on the ground. No problem."

Merle sat down and started to bind her red hair into a bun. Kicking her heels off and sat down cross-legged on the couch.

"Okay. One night. We need to figure out something new."

"She could crash at my place. I have a spare bed", Romeo suggested.

Both twins shot him a look. Then looked at Merle who was grinning at them.

"Oh no. That's sure as hell not gonna happen. Don't want you to play with my little sis'", the blonde twin said.

"I will protect her. And I won't touch her."

"You are hurting my feelings. Am I too ugly?"

"Oh no dear. You are very sexy but this guy over there will kill me if I even touch your hair."

Romeo pointed at Connor.

"He is fuckin' right. No screwing around with my sister."

After another 30 minutes Romeo was taking Merle home. He knew the twins would probably call him every five minutes but the girl needed some distance from them. Connor and Murphy really were some control freaks.

“Here, you sleep in here……and only here,” Rome tells her.

“Aww come on don’t tell me you're afraid of my brothers,” Merle purrs, taking her hair down letting it fall to her shoulders.

“Hell yeah I am …..I see what they do to people that didn’t do anything to them……I don’t want to see or feel what they would do to someone who ….touch their sister.”

Merle huffed “Fine then……but I don’t sleep in much…..so you better not be looking in on me. You may see something you don’t wanna see,” Merle smirked taking her stuff into the room that he offered her.

Rome wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself  into with this girl….no woman she was an adult, he shook his head as he sit down on the couch in his living room trying to keep his mind from wandering to what she meant by what she slept in. He was jerked back to himself when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“How is she?” Murphy asked.

“Pissed off, but alright she’s in the room…wanna talk to her?”

“Nah not yet, I’m still fighting with Conn about it.”

“Yeah…..its gonna be a long……..ah shit” Rome groaned in the phone as Merle came out of the room in nothing but her bra and a very short pair of shorts.

“What ….Rome…what’s going on,” Murphy ask in the phone.

“Nothing dropped my beer,” he answers, hearing her chuckle.

“Ok thought that hard headed sister of mine had done something,” Murphy says.

“Nope” Rome answers.

“I will call back later tonight or in the morning tell you to with her.”

“Um….okay” Rome smiled……looking over at her knowing that she was just like the boys and this was going to be fun watching them interact ….seeing the boys be put in their place.

He put the phone back to his pocket and then looked at her as she was grabbing a beer from the fridge, leaning down so her ass was showing. Rome placed a hand over his eyes. "Jesus", he mumbled to himself. This was not going like it should be.

Merle walked over, sat down next to him. "So we gonna watch a movie or something? I am bored and it is still early."

Rome shook his head. "Nope. Have to sleep. Tired. Yes. Very tired. I am Mexican. We are always tired. Need my beauty-sleep. Go to your room." He was walking up and down his living room.

Merle laughed, stood up, crossed his way and placed a hand under his chin. "I don't understand why my brothers take you with them. I would be afraid you shoot them instead of the bad guy. You are much too nervous."

She raised an eyebrow and walked over to her room. Her red hair covering the tattoo she had on her neck. Romeo stood there, watching the closed door. Holy fucking Christ.

He made the sign of the cross in front of his chest and sat back down. This was going to be a long night.

 

 

The next morning Romeo was woken up by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He stretched and fumbled around in his jeans to get the phone out. "Yeah?"

"Rome? Where is she?" Connor asked.

"What the fuck do I know? I fell asleep. Guess she is in the room but she told me not to enter because she sleeps naked."

"Fuck. Go in there and see if she is there. But behave."

"Aye sir. Fucking stop giving me commands like I am a mad man."

"You are mad. Go fuckin check on her,” Connor screamed in the phone.

“Fuck okay ….if I see her naked it's your fault.” Rome groaned in the phone.

“Merle……hey are you awake?” Rome said into the room.

“Fuck…yeah I'm awake.”

“Yeah she’s fine.” Rome says into the phone.

“Okay well you keep her at your apartment …keep her busy. Me and Murph have shit we have to do today ….can you do that and keep your hands off of her,” Connor growled.

“Yes Con, I can.”

Rome went to the living room and flopped down on the couch ….he did not get his beauty sleep that night. Damn them MacManus’s.

“What the fuck did my brother want?” Merle asked walking through the house rubbing her eyes.

“The twins got shit to do today, so you’re stuck with me …..or even better I'm stuck with you all day.”

“Assholes……they didn’t even remember today was my birthday. 23 years and they still can’t remember,” she says sitting down beside Rome.

“Oh shit ….well happy birthday,” Rome says looking over at her.

“Well thank you Rome,” she says.

"Okay. They just told me to take care of you. And to keep you in the apartment. But it is your birthday. So how about we go out into a restaurant in the evening. I know a little Mexican restaurant you would like."

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Think girls need to eat, right?"

Rome saw she was upset, so he decided to change that and tell her brothers they are major assholes.

When she left to take a shower he grabbed his phone and gave them a call. "You assholes. It is her birthday!", he whisper-shouted at Murphy.

"Fuck. Yes. We know. But business doesn't wait. We will give her something tomorrow."

"Nice. For such control-freaks you two really care about the wrong stuff. She is your sis' and she came here because she missed you. You were just too busy fighting to realize that. And I don't care what you say I will take her out tonight. No girl has to sit at home on her birthday."

Rome ended the call and turned off his phone. Fuck the twins.

As soon as she was out of the shower, he showered too and was surprised to find her on the couch, playing with her phone. She was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and had her hair in a bun. She was wearing boots and looked really sad. "Ok little redhead. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not little."

"True. You are taller than me."

"Can't you show me around? I have never been to the states. Can we eat a hot dog?"

"Sure thing. Come on I will show you around and in the evening we go and have a nice dinner. With candles and stuff." Rome wiggled his eyebrows. He made sure he was wearing his guns under his jacket and a knife in his boots before leaving his apartment.

“You know you won’t need those right?” Merle leans over whispering in his ear as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Habit” he says “so a hot dog……you really want a hot dog?”

“Yeah I have never had one …….don’t they sell them like on the streets.”

“No red that’s New York” Rome laughed “Here come on” Rome says taking her hand walking her into a loud restaurant where it seemed like everyone knew him.

Rome ordered her a hot dog and they went outside to sit at the tables to eat it. “You didn’t want one?”

“No not a fan.” Rome shook his head laughing as she bit into it shaking her head. “The twins eat these?” she ask wrinkling up her nose at it.

“Yeah.”

She laughed as she threw the left over hot dog in the trash. They left the restaurant. She was surprised that he took her hand back in his.

“Aren’t you afraid my brothers may see you?”

“I’m not afraid of your brothers,” he answers looking at her.

Merle smiled and went along with where ever he took her. They were talking and having fun, she laughed every time he would say something in Spanish. Rome stopped at a flower vender and bought her a mixed arrangement of flowers, handing them to her which made her smile. This was the first time that a man had bought her flowers.

“Here we are.” Rome said moving his hand to her back opening the door for her leading her into the restaurant.

They ate, laughed and talked together and they were forgetting time. It was already midnight when they left the restaurant. Romeo took Merle's hand in his and she was carrying her flowers. Before they reached his apartment she stopped him and looked up to the sky. It was such a beautiful night and she really didn't want it to end. The man in front of her was living up to his name. "You asked me today what I want to do. There is just one thing I would like to do now."

"And what would that be?" Rome stepped a bit closer.

"Kiss me."

Romeo smiled and nodded. He first placed a little peck on her lips, looked at her and she threw her arms around his neck. Then he kissed her again, longer and putting a bit pressure to her lips. After a while he opened his own lips, licking along her lower lip and then he gently took it between his lips and sucked on it. Merle's tongue was now begging for entrance and Rome let her have that. They kissed very long and very passionate and when they stopped, Merle rested her forehead against his. "Thanks for that wonderful day", she whispered.

"No need to thank me. I like spending time with a beautiful, redhead lady like you."

Merle smiled at him and started walking again, towards his place, towards a bed. She hoped that she wasn't sleeping alone tonight. Maybe he would just hold her, in those wonderful arms.

 

6 months later

“Get your lips off my sister dammit,” Connor spit.

Rome laughed, “If this bothers you Conn you’d die if you see what else I put…..” he was cut off by both twins.

“Shut the fuck up.” This caused both of them to laugh.

They sit at the same table at the bar, as the one they all sat at the first day Merle and Rome had met. They had been dating since their dinner date. The twins took a while but they accepted it. They realized that she wasn’t a kid anymore and she could make her own decision……of course with their help that is. They had talked her into starting college, and had agreed to let her live with Rome….after a month of fighting.

 

Merle fell asleep every night in the arms of her Romeo!


End file.
